


show the world (that I'm yours)

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: Percabeth Oneshots [28]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, but he wears her scrunchies around his wrist, for a tumblr prompt, its really cute, outward displays of a relationship, soft, that scrunchie prompt thats been going around, three times +1 format, where annabeth wears percys hoodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: The first time it happens, it’s an accident.It’s utilitarian really. She’s got her hands full of the two boxes she’s bringing in and it’s just sliding down her hair, about to fall to the floor.“Oh shit, Percy!” she calls from the doorway. “My scrunchie is falling down, could you take it?”
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percabeth Oneshots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285145
Comments: 24
Kudos: 188





	show the world (that I'm yours)

(1)

The first time it happens, it’s an accident.

It’s utilitarian really. She’s got her hands full of the two boxes she’s bringing in and it’s just sliding down her hair, about to fall to the floor.

“Oh shit, Percy!” she calls from the doorway. “My scrunchie is falling down, could you take it?”

So, being the amazing boyfriend he is, he jumps up from his place on the couch and catches it before it falls completely. He slips it onto his wrist without really thinking about it as he takes the boxes from her.

“What’s in here?” he asks, walking them to the living room and plopping them on the floor.

Annabeth shrugs her shoulders. “I don’t know, didn’t you order them?”

He stares at the Amazon logo on the side. Yeah, he probably did order them.

Sending a sheepish smile her way, he rubs his neck. “I don’t remember what I ordered.”

She sighs and he schools his face into the sweetest expression he can muster. “I promise it’s good though.”

Annabeth rolls her eyes, but the corners of her mouth are twitching upward, and he takes the opportunity to sweep forward and pull her in his arms.

“I love you,” he tells her.

“Because I put up with your online shopping habits?”

Her smile betrays her dry voice and he shakes his head. “No, because you’re hot.”

And with that he runs away with a yelp, just barely missing her swatting hand with a grin on his face, forgetting all about the blue scrunchie on his wrist.

-.-

(2)

After that, it becomes a bit of a habit.

He may randomly order things online and forget about them, but Annabeth is notorious for leaving her scrunchies around. They end up on the couch, the counter, and more often than not, at the edge of her hair, about to fall off.

So whenever he finds one lying on the couch, or the table, or wherever else they end up, he’ll put it on his wrist, ready to hand it to her when she inevitably complains.

Like now.

She’s sporting leggings, one of his old hoodies, and a frown on her face as she stares at her tablet. Percy takes a sip of his drink, watching her as she aggressively shoves her hair back.

It’s a testament to how well he knows her that he offers the scrunchie on his wrist a second before she actually looks up and opens her mouth.

“How did you—”

He cuts her off. “I just know you.”

Still staring at him, she wordlessly takes the scrunchie and pulls back her hair.

“You’re amazing.”

They’ve been together forever, but he relishes moments like these, where he’s surprised her.

He smiles back. “It’s been said.”

Shaking her head, she closes her tablet and crawls across the couch to sit on his lap.

“Let me say it some more.”

Ironically though, she doesn’t say much after that because his lips are on hers and the scrunchie ends up on his wrist again not long after.

-.-

(3)

It’s not till Leo points it out does he realize it _means_ something.

“What?”

He’s not sure he heard properly because that can’t be right. It’s just a habit he has now, not a _statement._

“Oh yeah,” Leo continues. “It’s like, now it’s clear that you’re unavailable.”

“What do you mean?”

Leo rolls his eyes. “Do I have to explain everything?”

Um, yeah, he’s got no clue what’s going on.

The look on his face must say everything because Leo sighs and begins again in a slower pace as if he’s talking to a child.

(To be fair, he did ask for this.)

“Why would a guy just have a scrunchie on his wrist if he doesn’t have long hair himself? It has to be for someone else and it’s not a stretch to think it’s for a significant other, or a kid, in which case it’s also likely that he has a significant other.”

Well. He is a guy with a scrunchie on his wrist without long hair and a girlfriend. Maybe Leo is right.

“I’m always right,” Leo says as if sensing his thoughts.

“First off, that’s creepy you knew I was thinking that. Secondly, I guess you’re right…” he trails off still thinking about it when Annabeth walks up to them.

She’s wearing another one of his hoodies and he gets distracted for a second because he will never get over how much he loves seeing her in his clothes.

She pulls her hair back behind her ear, and for a second Percy thinks she’s going to ask him for the scrunchie when she looks down at his wrist.

But before he can offer it to her, she turns towards Leo, starting a conversation with him instead.

As they say their hellos, he wonders why she didn’t ask for it when she had clearly noticed it on his wrist.

Shaking his head, he watches as Annabeth leans forward to give Leo a hug and catches a glimpse of his last name plastered on the back of the fabric.

_Oh._

Um.

Right.

He thinks he gets why she left it on his wrist.

-.-

(BONUS)

He’s in the chip aisle of the grocery store trying to figure out what chips he can get away with buying despite the fact that they aren’t on the list Annabeth provided.

(He’s leaning towards Hot Cheetos because she always has a soft spot for them)

But just as he goes for the bag, so does some other guy, and neither of them are paying attention because their arms bump into each other and Percy catches a glimpse of purple as they both pull away.

“Sorry, man.” Percy’s the first to apologize.

The guy shakes his head, waving off the apology, and there’s the hint of purple again. It takes Percy a second to realize the purple is a scrunchie on the man’s wrist.

“No problem, I wasn’t paying attention. Or rather, too close attention,” he replies.

The confusion must show on his face because the guy laughs and explains himself. “My wife is pregnant and has very specific requests, I was too focused on making sure I got the right one.”

“Ah, well you go first then.” He steps back from the Hot Cheetos with a smile on his face.

So maybe Leo was right after all. And maybe he makes a point to roll up his sleeve as he reaches for the next bag of hot Cheetos, just to display the blue scrunched up fabric on his wrist. 

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! Shoutout to anon on tumblr who gave me this prompt: Percy wearing Annabeth’s scrunchies on his wrist and her being soft about it because sure Annabeth takes his hoodies but like he wants to show everyone he’s hers
> 
> So here's the fluffy answer to this prompt! I never really thought about how cute this concept it! If you want to send me a prompt my tumblr is: forevfangirlwrites!
> 
> Please comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts!  
> And as always, thanks for reading!  
> See ya! :)


End file.
